supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Host of Heaven
The Host of Heaven, a faculty created by God, describes the army of Celestial beings that live in Heaven. The Archangel Raphael refers to it as the "Holy hosts". Rulers *God (formerly/originally) - As their Creator, he was their Father and King, and governed the Celestial race singlehandedly, but upon his retreat/disappearance, Michael, his mightiest warrior, took command over the Angels. *Michael (formerly) - When God left, Michael took control of Heaven. With him being in the Cage, he effectively has no say on the Host of Heaven anymore. *Raphael (formerly; deceased) - He wanted the Host of Heaven to bow down to him, and as Castiel declared Civil War, it is unknown if they ever took the pledge. *Castiel (temporarily) - Empowered by all the souls of Purgatory, Castiel, for a time, was able to rule Heaven with ease. *Naomi (presumably; deceased) - Although it is stated by Metatron that Naomi is just a leader of one of multiple factions battling for control over Heaven. *Metatron (formerly) - As the scribe of God, Metatron knew of a spell that would cast out all angels from heaven. After tricking Castiel into gathering the ingredients and stealing his grace, Metatron was able to use the spell and become the ruler and sole angel in Heaven. Members |-|The Generals/Archangels= *Michael (sealed in Lucifer's Cage) - God's oldest and mightiest Angel. He ruled in God's place for at least 6 millennia. But, since his imprisonment, he is no longer its leader. *Lucifer (rebelled; sealed in Lucifer's Cage) - Before disobeying God, Lucifer was an extremely powerful force in God's heavenly alliance and his most beloved Angel. But since his fallout, he isn't part of the host anymore. *Raphael (deceased) - Before Lucifer's banishment, Raphael was an executive angel, whose initial designated ranking is unknown, although it is known that he watched over prophets. But once Lucifer fell, Raphael fell directly under Michael. He took over for Michael after he was sent to Lucifer's Cage and waged a civil war with Castiel for control of Heaven that ended with Castiel killing him and his followers. *Gabriel (unknown) - He is a high-executive in the establishment, however his actual ranking is unclear. He was God's greatest messenger before he left heaven and masqueraded as the trickster Loki on Earth. Apparently killed by Lucifer but after appearing as a trick of Metatron's, it is unclear whether or not he is still alive. |-|The Seraphim= *Zachariah (deceased) - He, being a seraph, was an angel of high esteem, and largely recognized for his accomplishments and achievements, being a six millennia old angel. After his constant failure to secure Dean, Michael kicked him out, but decided to give him one more chance. However, Dean killed him. *Evtoth (promoted; deceased) *Castiel (promoted-demoted) - Castiel was the captain of his garrison that succeded Anna. He was for the most part a very obedient/committed angel. But ever since he banished his superior, Zachariah, he was unable to return to Heaven. After being resurrected by God for a second time, he was promoted to the rank of Seraph and gained great power and influence over the angels of Heaven. He used this to start a civil war against Raphael that ended when Castiel declared himself the new God and smite Raphael and his followers. Castiel was ruler of Heaven for a time as the new God, but eventually gave up the power and died as a result of possesion by the Leviathans. Even though he was resurrected again, he has chosen not to return to Heaven and has essentialy renounced his role in Heaven, though he remains a Seraph and as such retains all of his powers. After being used by Naomi to do her dirty work, Castiel was tricked by Metatron into helping him with a spell to expel all angels from Heaven and part of it was his Grace was stolen, rendering him human. After months of being human, Castiel stole the Grace of an angel named Theo and became an angel once more, but regular level. Castiel then led the angels against Metatron, eventually defeating him, but his stolen Grace is slowly burning out and he will die if he doesn't find a way to replenish it. |-|Intelligence Division= *Naomi (deceased) - Angel of high ranking who exists in a part of Heaven that not many have been to. Metatron described her to be one of the key players in the power vacuum left by the Apocalypse and Castiel's self-proclamation as the new God. She could easily exert control to lower angels and even alter their memory. She was able to make Castiel answer her questions despite him being a Seraph and able to order an incursion into Purgatory to rescue him that cost many angels their lives. She had several angels working under this division. After Castiel broke free of her control through the power of the angel tablet, she aided the Winchesters in finishing the second Trial, but repented after learning of Metatron's plans. After failing to stop him, Naomi was killed by Metatron with her own torture implement. *Ion (deceased) - Male angel that worked for Naomi and aided her in finding Castiel, but really betrayed her to Crowley as he was disillusioned with Naomi and Heaven. Killed by Castiel with one of Crowley's Angel Blade bullets in order to escape. *Esper (deceased) *Nathaniel *Unnamed angel with female appearance (Goodbye Stranger) |-|Angels= *Anna (deceased) - She was originally a garrison leader, over Castiel, Uriel, and Balthazar. But when she fell and removed her Grace, that position was revoked. She eventually did reclaim her Grace, and Michael eventually "fired" her for trying to kill Mary Winchester before Sam and Dean were born. *Uriel (deceased) - He was below Castiel. He was noted as a Specialist by Castiel, the meaning of which is unclear. However, he was a considerably powerful angel given his type. Killed by Anna to save Castiel after being revealed to be a Lucifer loyalist. *Hester (deceased) - Though she is only an average angel from Castiel's garrison, Hester assumed command of the Heavenly Host when Castiel and Raphael both died. Killed by Meg to save Castiel. *Balthazar (deceased) - Balthazar was a dear old and good friend of Castiel, fighting alongside him in the Host. Balthazar was "a great and honorable soldier", according to Castiel. At the first chance Balthazar got, however, he quit the Host, involving himself in Earth's song; wine, thievery, etc. At one point after Michael and Lucifer were imprisoned, he moonlighted as a Crossroads Demon on Earth. After helping Castiel a few times, he rejoined the host. He was killed by Castiel for betraying him. *Rachel (deceased) - Her official ranking is unknown, however when Castiel rebelled, and formed his own battalion of angels, Rachel was his lieutenant and his friend. She was killed by Castiel in self-defense when she learns of his plans and attacks him. *Inias (unknown) - Average ranking angel from Castiel's former garrison who seemed to act as Hester's second in command. More forgiving of Castiel for his actions and more friendly to humans. Took over Hester's role after she died, but it is unknown if he remains alive as most of the angels from Castiel's garrison were wiped out by the Leviathans. *Bartholomew (deceased) - He was a soldier under Castiel's command during the civil war with the archangel Raphael. After the angels were cast out of Heaven, he assembled his own faction of fallen angels in a bid to retake Heaven which Castiel said would not be a good idea. Killed by Castiel in self-defense. *Malachi (deceased) - Regular angel that Castiel described as an "anarchist." After falling from Heaven he formed his own faction and went to war with Bartholomew for rule of Heaven. Killed by Gadreel for not falling in line with Metatron's plans. *Theo (deceased) - Angel that worked for Malachi as his torturer but secretly wanted to defect to Metatron as he found Malachi to be insane. After being tricked by Castiel, Castiel stole Theo's Grace to become an angel once more and then smote the now-human Theo with his own powers. *Muriel (deceased)- Angel that remained neutral in the war between Bartholomew and Malachi but was captured by Malachi while telling Castiel about the war. Killed by Theo while trying to make Castiel talk. *Hannah - Low-level angel that was ambushed by Gadreel and became Castiel's second-in-command after he took up leadership of the angels against Metatron. Eventually turned against Castiel by Metatron's lies and helped capture him when he infiltrated Heaven with Gadreel's help, but switched sides after Gadreel sacrificed himself. Helped capture Metatron and praised Castiel for his actions in choosing not to kill him, but reminded Castiel that his stolen Grace will soon burn out and he will die unless he replenishes it. *Ingrid - Low-level angel that acted as one of Metatron's assistants and was loyal to him even before he tricked Castiel's followers. Changed sides after Castiel broadcast the truth about Metatron over "angel radio." |-|Low-tier Angels= *Cupids - A special class of angels, they rank below other members of the Host. They are tasked in causing specific couples and bloodlines to meet and mix, depending on Heaven's interests. John Winchester and Mary Campbell pairing was a high priority for the Cupids. *Secretarial angels - described by Metatron as "run-of-the-mill" angels who functioned separately from soldier angels and intelligence angels |-|Special Occupation= *Virgil - "Weapons Keeper of Heaven". Sometime after his creation, he was put in charge of all of Heaven's weapons. He was considered to be the "nastiest" angel under Raphael's command. He is now trapped in the alternate Earth. He is now trapped in the alternate Earth. *Metatron - "Scribe of God". An angel who was selected from the secretarial pool to be elevated as the Scribe of God. He left Heaven when the Archangels took over and cut himself off completely but retains all of his powers. He was recently responsible for banishing every angel to the Earth. After being exposed by Castiel, he was imprisoned in Heaven's dungeon. *Joshua - He was significantly lower than most other angels, however he has an important occupation, in cleaning/monitoring God's Throne Room, which appears as a garden, and he was the only one who God speaks to directly, albeit not face to face. *Gadreel (deceased) - "Guardian of Eden". As God's most trusted angel, Gadreel was chosen by God to protect the Garden of Eden but failed his task and was imprisoned since the dawn of time. He fell to Earth by Metatron's spell. After Dean Winchester prayed for help to save his brother, Gadreel took him as a vessel and acted as an ally of the Winchesters while secretly healing Sam of the damage from the Trials of God. After agreeing to become Metatron's second-in-command to rebuild Heaven, he murdered Kevin Tran and was expelled by Sam. Returning to his old vessel, Gadreel continued his work undaunted until Metatron's methods became too extreme for him and he defected to the Winchesters. After being imprisoned in Heaven once more, Gadreel killed himself with the Angel Suicide Bombing Spell to release Castiel and help defeat Metatron. Category:Angels